


I'm In Love With The Sounds I'm Making You Sing

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Kendall being a creep, Kink Meme, M/M, Masturbation, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Voyeurism, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR kink meme: Logan is home by himself for a few hours and gets bored and decides to masturbate. Wherever doesn't matter. Kendall walks in on him and convinces Logan to keep going while he watches and after Logan cums, Kendall jumps him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm In Love With The Sounds I'm Making You Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "Skeleton" by Sparks The Rescue

Logan glances at the clock. If anyone had forgotten something, they would be too far away to come back for it. He grins, thrilled to finally have some time to himself. It doesn't happen often, and today he only got them to let him stay home by claiming a migraine.  
  
Logan situates himself on his bed, changes his mind, and switches to Kendall's. He yanks his shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor before leaning back into the pillows. Logan licks his lips in anticipation as he unfastens his jeans. He slides them down his legs, lets them hang loosely around his knees, and brings his briefs down as well. With a sigh of relief, Logan sets to work.  
  
He licks his palm, strokes himself, and licks it again to lessen the friction a bit. Not that he really minds it.  
  
Logan pumps his cock slowly. The ministrations draw out the moans from his chest as he draws out his pleasure, "Mmm...Yeah. Just like that."  
  
He imagines Kendall's mouth on him, taking him down to the base and staring up at him, lips swollen. He winks a watering eye, humming as he bobs his head. Logan's hand moves faster in imitation, "Fuck, Kendall! Yeah!"  
  
Logan thrusts up into Fantasy!Kendall's mouth, hand tangled in blond hair. He's so focused on his imaginary scenario that he doesn't hear the door to the apartment open, or the calling of his name. It's not until the bedroom door opens that he's aware that he's no longer alone. Logan's eyes snap open.   
  
Kendall is paused in the doorway. Their eyes lock and neither breathes. Kendall suddenly recovers, entering the room. He closes the door behind him with a soft click and slowly crosses the room, eyes darkening with each step. Logan stares at him, cheeks reddening as he scrambles to cover himself up, "I, uh, didn't think anyone was home."  
  
Kendall doesn't respond, just crosses over to sit beside Logan on the bed. He pull the sheets away from Logan's groin, exposing the older boy and Logan's breath catches at the look his room mate is giving him, "K-Kendall?"  
  
"Don't stop." The blond boy says, licking his lips, "I wanna watch."  
  
Logan hesitantly wraps a hand around himself, eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. He can feel Kendall's eyes on him as he starts to stroke.  
  
Kendall's mouth goes dry as he watches Logan thrust up into his hand, hips moving fluidly. The soft grunts coming from Logan's lips have him hard in seconds, "God, Logan...You're so hot."  
  
Logan whimpers at hearing Kendall's voice. He speeds up, hissing at the friction brought by his callouses. Even though it's been weeks since he's so much as held a hockey stick, the skin is still rough. Logan suddenly realizes how much his hand feels like Kendall's and his lust flares, "Ke-Kendall...!"  
  
Kendall leans in to nuzzle Logan's chin, "Come for me, Logie. Want to see you loose it."  
  
Logan strokes himself twice more before his orgasm hits and he erupts all over his hand with a cut off groan. Kendall watches over his shoulder in fascination, gaze flickering between Logan's softening cock and his face. There's something absolutely beautiful about seeing the brunette lose control, the way his eyebrows come together and his lips part just so and his hairline sparkles with sweat.  
  
Kendall can't resist. He takes Logan's come-covered hand in his own and brings it to his lips. He slides the delicate fingers into his mouth one by one, wrapping his tongue around each digit. Logan watches him, spent.  
  
Kendall licks Logan's hand until there isn't a drop of cum remaining. He then leans in, whispering in the other boy's ear, " I really wanna fuck you."  
  
Logan groans, quickly catching on as Kendall moves his spit-slick hand back. He begins to finger himself slowly, body tired yet wanting.  
  
Kendall strokes Logan's face while the shorter boy prepares himself, "God, Logan. You're so damn beautiful. Can't believe...You're mine, okay? Remember that; every time you touch yourself, you think of me."  
  
Logan moans softly, pressing in a second finger, "Was thinking about you. Always thinking about you."  
  
Kendall kisses him, fingers trailing down Logan's chest to dance across his stomach, "No one else?"  
  
Logan shakes his head, panting slightly, "Never. I'm yours, remember?"  
  
Kendall's voice falls soft, "Yeah. Yeah, you are."  
  
Clothing quickly falls away, leaving both boys bare. Kendall positions himself over Logan, "God, Logie, you're so hot."  
  
Logan blushes, wrapping his arms around Kendall's neck and bringing their lips together. Kendall kisses back eagerly, sliding his hand over the older boy. Logan keens, grip tightening until Kendall hisses in response. Logan loosens his hold with an apologetic moan and Kendall nips at his lip in forgiveness. He trails kisses down Logan's jaw, biting gently as he nears his destination. Logan gasps when Kendall latches onto his neck, teeth pulling at his skin and tongue soothing the bruised flesh, "Gonna mark you. Want everyone to know you're mine."  
  
Logan smiles at the words, face quickly shifting into shock as Kendall enters him, "Oh my God!"  
  
Kendall pauses, waiting for Logan to give him the okay. He busies himself with coloring Logan's neck in pinks and reds, hoping to distract the older boy, to distract himself from the urge to plunge deeper into that tight heat.  
  
Logan breaths out slowly, hand sliding down to Kendall's hip, "Okay."  
  
Kendall doesn't hesitate, pulling out and thrusting forward, making Logan sing. He watches that angelic face, taking note of how Logan's loving eyes widen with shock and flutter closed in pleasure; how his lips part softly in a silent 'oh' and his teeth sink into the gentle flesh; how his brow knits and softens with each shift of their bodies.  
  
"Gorgeous." Kendall whispers, fingers petting Logan's cheek. Logan doesn't answer, just loses himself in the pleasure Kendall is giving him. The latter relishes each sound that Logan makes, each moan and sigh drawing him in deeper.  
  
Logan shudders beneath him, arching as Kendall continues his relentless thrusting. His head falls back and Kendall pets the speckled flesh on his neck. The skin is flushed in a beautiful array of Kendall's own design.  
  
Logan mewls at the contact and Kendall licks his neck. His tongue leaves a long trail up to Logan's ear, "You like that? Like being mine?"  
  
He punctuates the question with a powerful thrust and Logan pants out, "God yes..."  
  
"Good. 'Cause you're always gonna be mine. Never gonna let anyone else have you." Kendall breaths out. The idea of someone else seeing Logan like this,  _touching_  Logan like this, sends fire through his body. He quells it as best he can by focusing entirely on the boy beneath him.   
  
Logan's back arches suddenly and he cries out as his second orgasm hits. His hips stutter, body squeezing around Kendall with need. Kendall groans at the feeling, teeth sinking into his lip as he buries himself deep, grunting as he follows Logan over the edge.  
  
Both boys collapse into a heap of sweaty limbs, Kendall just managing to pull out and roll to the side before his energy deserts him. The only sound in the room is that of their harsh breathing. Kendall shifts, reaching over to run a hand through Logan's sweaty hair, "Mine."  
  
The older boy turns to him with a lazy grin, "Yours."  
  
Kendall returns the smile.


End file.
